Urge to Purge
'Urge to Purge '''is an episode in ''Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Mask *Tweets *Emojie *Smith Appearances *Lumpy *Flippy *Richie Plot Lifty and Shifty watch the evening news. Lumpy reports that the city will be commencing its first annual purge within a few minutes, saying that all crime including murder will be legal for 12 hours. Lifty and Shifty realize they can steal anything without consequences. The clock ticks down to the beginning of the purge. Once the countdown is complete, Lumpy has his neck snapped by Fliqpy. Lifty and Shifty quietly sneak towards their van and drive off for a theiving spree. Their first destination is a bank. After shut off the lights and locking the door, Shifty tells his brother not to let anyone in. Lifty turns to quickly see a group of killers consisting of Mask, Emojie and Tweets standing outside the window. Mask menacingly knocks the door, but the brothers simply taunt him and the others. Then they spot a banker, Smith, just standing at a desk. Unnerved, the twins sneak out through the back. Their next destination is a convenience store. They once again encounter Smith as a clerk, standing completely still next to the cash register. Shifty waves his hand in front of Smith without a reaction, then takes the cash register. Lifty sees Mask, Emojie and Tweets standing outside a window and taunts them again. This time, however, Emojie breaks a hole through the window by tossing her pumpkin at the glass. She and the others break into the store and pursue the brothers. Lifty and Shifty hurry out of the store with as many items as they could carry. But when Lifty breaks his leg, Shifty selfishly runs off with the items while Lifty gets attacked. Shifty intends to rob a large mansion next. After cautiously looking around, he ever so cautiously sneaks towards the mansion. He makes it inside and immediately comes upon a whole bounty of expensive objects. As Shifty fills his sack, he hears a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, he sees the face of what appears to be his brother. He opens the door, only to find it is actually Mask wearing Lifty's face. The killers start chasing their target through the large mansion. Tweets searches a hallway lined up with suits of armour, until one weilding an axe chops him in half. Shifty is then shown to have been hiding in the suit. Emojie investigates a bedroom but then gets distracted at the sight of a huge bed, which she jumps on for fun. Shifty places a bear trap on the mattress that snaps on Emojie the next time she lands on it. Finally, Mask searches the dining room and spots Shifty on a chandelier. He fires his gun, but in doing so, he causes the chandelier to drop on him. Shifty exits the mansion with a sack full of valuables. With the purge nearly over, he waits by a bush, when two hands poke out from behind him and smother him to death with a pillow. The killer turns out to be a vengeful Lifty, now wearing a mask to cover up his missing face. As Lifty makes off with the loot, he bumps into Smith standing in the way. Once the purge's end is signalled by a clock, Richie awakens to find his mansion in ruins. He looks out to see Smith in his front yard, standing still except his face is covered in blood and Lifty's tail is dangling from his beak. Deaths #Lumpy's neck is snapped by Fliqpy. #Tweets is chopped in half. #Emojie is killed with a bear trap. #Mask is pierced by shards of glass from a chandeleir. #Shifty is suffocated by Lifty. #Lifty is eaten by Smith (offscreen). Trivia *This episode is a reference to ''The Purge movie franchise. *Squabbles, Derpsie, Random and Savaughn were originally in the episode; Derpsie and Random were attacking Squabbles while Savaughn would get run over by Lifty and Shifty before killing them at the end. They were removed when the plot was revised. *The episode was somewhat inspired by a SuperMarioLogan episode simply entitled "The Purge". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween